The present disclosure relates generally to a system for growing plants indoors. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a tent lighting assembly.
In many situations, it can be impractical and overly expensive for an individual to construct and maintain a field or greenhouse outdoors. It is often desirable, therefore, to raise plants indoors. Often times, the plants may require a controlled environment with regard to factors such as humidity, temperature, and light exposure.
Indoor greenhouses and growing tents are known in the art. It is common for a user to upgrade their growing system by removing the previous growing tent and installing a larger growing tent. This process can involve excessive disassembly and reassembly. Furthermore, a user may wish to spread the cost of upgrading their growing system out over time.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that is capable of being assembled and/or disassembled in stages. The system may allow for upgrading or downgrading the growing system without completely removing the previous growing tent and installing a whole new growing tent and accompanying lighting system.